Me And You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Ordinary? No. Really don't think so. Just a precious few ever make it last, get as lucky as me and you.


Well, I started this songfic about two or three weeks ago, and I just finished it today. The song I used, Kenny Chesney's Me And You, is absolutely perfect for them, and I just couldn't help myself. So be warned:** FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF**!!! You've been warned...

Disclaimer: (checks stocking) Nope, not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he was gone. Cragen had opened the door, and the most stunning creature had walked in and smiled at him.

His heart had stopped.

She had offered him her hand, and even though his wedding ring was on his hand, it had lost all of its shine.

"Elliot, this is your new partner." He had barely heard his captain speak. His focus was solely on her.

"Olivia Benson." Her voice was smooth and silky, and it resonated deeply, not only in his ears, but in his heart and soul.

"Elliot Stabler..." he had finally managed.

Then she gave him a brilliant smile that buckled his knees and nearly sent him crashing to the floor. God, he was in love with that smile.

"You two are going to be partners from now on. Elliot will show you the ropes around here." Cragen opened the door. "I'm sure you two will do just fine."

Elliot had often found himself looking back on that simple statement. How wrong he had been. They had never been just 'fine'. They had been amazing.

Every day their relationship changed, evolved, and grew. Every day they grew closer, and every day, his heart was falling a little more for her.

No one could explain it. They were just them. No two partners in the squad were that close, not even Munch and Fin. Their bond was truly unique, and couldn't quite be duplicated.

It never would be. They were soul mates.

_Ordinary? No_

_Really don't think so_

_Not a love this true_

_Common destiny_

_We were meant to be_

_Me and you_

And then it happened. His divorce from Kathy was finalized, and that night, he showed up on Olivia's doorstep, looking much like a lost little puppy.

She let him in, of course. "El, what's wrong? Why are you here so late?"

He stared down at his feet. "She did it. She went through with the divorce."

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, El..." She stepped forward and wrapped him in her arms, holding him tightly.

His strong shoulders, which bore the weight of the world sometimes, it seemed, sagged. He buried his nose in her hair, shuddering. "How could she do that, Liv? She just... walked away."

She held him tighter. "I don't know, El." She didn't know how anyone in their right mind, who claimed to love him, could hurt him so badly.

He was quiet for a few moments. "Eli's... He's not mine..."

That revelation broke Olivia's heart. She knew how much Elliot loved the little boy. "El..." She pulled her head away a little and looked into his hollow eyes. "I am so sorry..."

He swallowed hard and nodded, then buried his face in her neck again. With her, he always felt safe, no matter what. And right now, he just needed to be safe, with someone he trusted.

A few minutes later, she quietly led him to her bedroom, ignoring his feeble protests. She knew that he wouldn't go back to the house, and she wasn't about to let him wander the dangers streets of New York all night. So she gently pulled him down onto her bed and pulled her comforter over him.

He watched her, amazed, as she tucked him in, much like the way he had tucked his own children in. He sighed softly, finally able to stop shivering. Maybe he could survive this.

Once he was safely tucked in, she leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. "Try to get some sleep, El."

As she tried to pull away, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Liv..."

She tipped her head to the side. "What, El?"

His thumb gently rubbed her wrist. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Elliot, you don't have to thank me."

"But I want to. You've been amazing to me."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Liv-"

She shook her head and walked away from the bed.

He watched her go, wishing that she would come back and let him hold her. He turned onto his side and sighed, missing her already.

An hour later, Olivia slipped back into her bedroom, relieved to find Elliot sleeping peacefully. She came closer to the bed, surprised when he turned over and muttered her name.

"Livia..."

She reached down and touched his forehead. "I'm right here, El."

He settled down at her gentle touch, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you."

She slipped out of the room again, and somewhere in the darkness, he whispered, "I love you, too."

_Like a perfect scene_

_From the movie screen_

_We're a dream come true_

_Suited perfectly_

_For eternity_

_Me and you_

How had they gotten here? One day, she was just his partner. Now, now he couldn't imagine his life without her. He'd sooner die.

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She loved him more than the next breath she took. She would die for him, and do it happily.

"By the powers vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Elliot leaned forward and raised Olivia's veil, and their eyes met for a moment before he leaned forward and took her into his arms, then kissed her softly.

The crowd clapped as they continued to kiss, blissfully unaware of anyone else.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."

Elliot took his wife's hand and led her through the crowd of well-wishers as they both laughed and cried.

_Every day_

_I need you even more_

_And the nighttime, too_

_There's no way_

_I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

Olivia sat on the toilet, staring at the little white stick in her hand. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she didn't even notice the door opening.

Elliot slipped into the bathroom, and at his wife's tears, his heart sank. "Livia..." He went to her and knelt down beside her.

She dropped the pregnancy test and buried herself in his arms, sobbing quietly.

He kissed the side of her head, holding her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, baby." He knew how much she wanted her own baby, and it killed him that he hadn't been able to give her one. She had to be hearing her biological clock ticking inside.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered. "Why can't I get pregnant?"

He closed his eyes. "Liv, we've only been trying for a few months. But it's going to happen. I know it will."

She continued to cling to him miserably. He had to be right. This was going to happen for them. She just had to keep holding on.

He kissed her head again, gently toying with her soft hair. "Just wait, Olivia. The nursery won't be empty forever. I promise."

"Are you sure...?"

He nodded confidently. "I know it." And when they ran out of room, they would move to a bigger house. He would give her as many kids as she wanted. She deserved it, for everything she had suffered in her life.

She finally calmed down, and he took her hand, gently pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "Come on, Liv. Let's go try again," he rumbled softly.

She looked up at him, smiling a little.

He gently wiped her tears away, then kissed her forehead before he led her back to the bedroom.

_Every day I live_

_Try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above _

_That we share this love _

_Me and you_

"Where the hell is he?" Olivia screamed, grabbing Alex's hand in a bone crushing grip.

Alex stroked Olivia's hair soothingly. "Fin and Munch are finding him right now, sweetheart. He'll be here."

She leaned forward, her entire body locking in pain. "I want him now!"

A few minutes later, the door slammed open, and Elliot ran into the room, struggling to catch his breath. "I'm here, Liv," he gasped, reaching down and grabbing her hand.

Olivia's doctor, Hayes, looked up at all the people gathered around her patient's bed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask anyone who isn't the father to please leave the room."

Cragen and Alex looked at each other. Slowly she stood up while Cragen kissed the top of Olivia's head and wished her good luck. Then they both left the room.

Elliot took Alex's place, still holding his wife's hand tightly. He couldn't believe that he had missed this. But he had taken the assignment because the babies weren't due for another week. He should've known better.

She clung to his hand, panting. "Where the fuck were you?" she snarled.

He reached out and gently smoothed her matted hair back. "I was working, sweetheart," he soothed. "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Hayes looked up from the foot of the bed. "Olivia, the baby's crowning. You're doing great."

Elliot stood up and edged toward the foot of the bed, eager to see the birth of his fifth child.

Olivia screamed as she bore down, and suddenly the pain was gone as the baby slipped out of her and into Hayes' hands.

Elliot stared in amazement as the baby took a breath, then began to scream.

Hayes smiled at Olivia. "Congratulations, Olivia. It's a girl."

"A girl," Elliot and Olivia both whispered in awe.

A nurse came over and took the baby, while Hayes returned his focus to Olivia. "Okay, Olivia, you're going to need to start pushing again."

Olivia groaned, shaking her head. "I can't. I can't do it..."

Elliot went back to the head of the bed and grasped Olivia's hand. "Yes, you can, Olivia. You can do this."

"No, I can't..."

He gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "You're the strongest woman I know, Liv. You can do this."

She clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder.

He rubbed her back gently. "Come on, Liv. I'll bet he'll be out in no time. You can do this."

She tensed and twisted in pain as she bore down again. She was never going through this again.

Almost twenty minutes later, Hayes looked up from the end of the bed again. "Come on, Olivia. You're almost done. Just a little more."

Elliot grasped her hand, kissing her head. "That's my girl, Liv."

Their second child finally crowned, and Olivia collapsed against her husband as their son immediately began to scream in outraged protest.

Hayes grinned. "Congratulations, Olivia. You have a son."

Elliot's eyes welled up with tears. Another son… He kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

She nodded tiredly, holding her arms out. "Let me see them..."

A nurse carried the two newborns to their parents. She gently laid the baby girl in Elliot's arms, then laid the baby boy on Olivia's chest and stepped back.

Both Elliot and Olivia immediately began counting tiny fingers and tiny toes, relaxing only when they counted twenty in all. They finally looked at each other, and a single message was passed between them. _I love you_.

_Every day_

_I need you even more_

_And the nighttime, too_

_There's no way_

_I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

Two days later, Olivia bolted upright in the middle of the night. At first she didn't realize what had woken her, until she heard the soft cries of one of her children. Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the nursery.

But by the time she reached the door, the cries had ceased. Easing her head in, she smiled. Elliot was sitting in a rocking chair, holding Ellie close to his chest and whispering to her.

He looked up when he heard the door open, and he smiled at his wife. "I think she was just lonely," he murmured as the baby dozed in his arms.

Olivia smirked. "Ben never seems to be lonely," she replied, looking at the crib where her son slept peacefully.

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe she just missed us."

"Maybe she just wanted you." She crossed the carpeted floor and kissed the top of his head. "Come back to bed when you lay her back down."

He nodded, kissing her softly. "I'll be there in a minute."

She stood there, studying them for a moment. Ellie was sleeping contently in her father's arms, and again she marveled at how truly lucky she was, how lucky they were.

She finally had everything she wanted, and she was never going to give it up.

_Ordinary? No_

_Really don't think so_

_Just a precious few_

_Ever make it last_

_Get as lucky as_

_Me and you_

_Me and you_

The End

A/N: Well, there it is. And once you wake up from your cavity induced comas, review! 6 days till Christmas!


End file.
